Heroes: Genesis A Spinoff
by Stefonzi
Summary: Summary: Hello and welcome to my Heroes spinoff. Well basically this is an OC based story. No characters from the show will be in the story. Although we will still use the same volume names and possibly The Company.


**In recent days, a seemingly random group of individuals has emerged with what can only be described as "special" abilities. Although Unaware of it now, these individuals will not only save the world, but change it forever. This transformation from ordinary to extraordinary will not occur overnight. Every story has a beginning.**

**Volume One of their epic tale begins here**

**

* * *

  
**

**Avery Davids & Elaina Monte – Queens, New York**

Avery lifted his head back up. He managed to get a few more minutes of sleep as the class waited for their extremely late teacher. Turning his head towards a girl with blonde hair he asked, "She's still not here?"

"Yep, as usual. We seriously need a new teacher, I'm getting sick of wasting the whole class period because of her lateness." The girl had grew extremely irritated over the fact that their teacher was irresponsible. After another few seconds of waiting a substitute teacher finally arrived. Avery instantly reacted to the entrance, the woman who had just entered had glowing eyes of a white color.

_This again,_ Avery thought to himself, _Just like that man._ Avery's eyes opened widely to the glowing woman. Nobody else could see the bright light that he saw. "Do you see that?", he asked his friend.

"Yeah, another goddamn substitute who's going to sit there and teach us nothing", she replied with a scoff. "Why do I even bother coming to this class Ave."

Avery smiled in response to what Elaina had said. He thought about asking if she saw the glowing light, but he knew that idea was a bad one.

"Settle down class", the substitute teacher commanded, "I am going to be your teacher for the next few days since Ms. Aziz is sick with a stomach virus. My name is Ms. Connor " The class laughed at the faulty excuse given for their real teacher.

"She's always sick!", Elaina shouted at the substitute. She was an angry girl but the thought of her horrible teacher always pushed her over the fence into a frenzy of rage for the rest of the day.

The substitute gave a half smile at Elaina and spoke, "Please keep your mouth shut while I'm speaking." The class turned towards Elaina with their jaws dropped. Elaina stared with angry eyes at the substitute and kept her mouth shut. "Now class, I'm going to take the attendance, just say here when I call your name", as she opened the attendance folder she began reading off the names, "Damien Adams?"

"Here", answered the boy.

"Monica Burante?", The teacher called out

"Here", she replied.

"Avery Davids?", She called out.

"Here!", Avery called staring right into her glowing eyes. The teacher took a few seconds to analyze his face, _So this is the boy,_ she thought to herself. Avery turned away from her glare and looked at Elaina who sat there staring down at her book. The teacher continued to read off every ones name until the attendance list ended.

"Alright class, your teacher informed me about the book you guys have started. Lord of The Flies? Well, I hope you all brought it with you because we're going to be reading it in class." The substitute teacher smiled in response to the moans and groans the children answered her with. "Turn to chapter 5, where you guys should have left off...and..Avery, you can start reading."

Avery responded, "Um alright", and began to read.

**Bryan Mayer – New Jersey**

He walked as if he was as light as a feather. Without making any sound. He was a tall man, with brown hair down to his shoulders and bright green eyes that were brighter as the sun glared into his orbital cavity. His face was dirty, with dirt and mud smudged on his cheeks. Even his clothes were dirty, it was obvious this man had not changed for days or even showered.

The man entered a large storage facility, the lights were dimmed and another person was inside. "Hey, excuse me. You can't be in here", the other man shouted as he walked towards the dirty man. "Yo, what's your name sir? You can't stay here."

The dirty man looked towards the other and whispered, "I'm Bryan, but don't worry. You'll be dead in a few minutes." Bryan glared at him with an arch in his eyebrow and a slight grin on his face.

The man tilted his head and gave him an expression of confusion, "What?"

Instantly Bryan grabbed the mans hand holding it tightly as he focused his mind. "First you lose your sense of smell", he said as he gripped tighter, "Then your taste." The other man began to breathe heavily as a green liquid could be seen under his skin in his veins and bloodstream.

"What are you doing to me! Why can't I move?", the man shouted.

"Don't worry, you won't feel a thing. That's the third effect, and the fourth...you lose your sight." Bryan began to laugh at the whimpering man staring blindly at the roof. "Can you still hear me? Or has the fifth effect started already?" The other man laid there without any sight, smell, hearing, feeling or taste. Bryan still had a strong grip on the man, transferring the green fluid into his bloodstream. "And now, you die." The last effect of the poison stopped his heart, his breathing, everything. As Bryan loosened his grip, the man's head dropped to the floor with eyes as lifeless as a corpse.

**Ian Walters – England**

"Vincent, look, we can't have them pulling our strings anymore", the man with a shaved head commanded, "I'm sick and tired of being pushed around. We're better than this!"

"Ian, just stop. You're gonna get us into loads of trouble with the boss", Vincent replied. The two men walked out of an alleyway door. It was the afternoon, the sun was covered by clouds, typical weather for them.

Ian grabbed a cigarette and lit the tip of it with his golden lighter. "You still have that?", Vincent asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Bro, that's a bit obsessive. She's dead man..move on."

Ian turned to him with anger streaming through his veins. "No!", he shouted, "I won't move on until he's dead. For what he did to her!" A flashback came to Ian of his living room floor covered with trails of blood. He continued to his kitchen and found a woman with long red hair laying there dead. Ian vomited as the smell of her blood and sliced off face became visual."You didn't see what I did. Her face was sliced off. The smell the blood, it was horrible. Next time you tell me to move on, your ass is dead." Ian walked off without Vincent and made a right on the corner.

Vincent shook his head slowly and dialed a number on his cellphone. "Boss, it's about Ian....I know I know....We'll ice him tonight."

**Avery Davids - New York**

The bell for last period had rung, it was 3:30, the time school ends. "Finally", Avery muttered to himself. Avery packed away his books and left his classroom. The hallways were packed with eager to leave students with huge backpacks knocking into people.

"Move freshmen!", shouted a boy from behind. He was pudgy with a deep voice.

Avery turned his head and laughed under his breath. _Douche bags, always picking on the freshmen._ This was Avery's second year of highschool, making him a sophomore. Not much of a difference from freshmen, but he took pride in making it to his second year.

"Avery Davids!", a woman called from behind. Avery turned his head and his eyes widened as he stared directly into the glowing eyes of his substitute teacher.

"Ms. Connors?", he replied.

"Yes, I'm happy I caught up to you. I was wondering if you wanted to help me everyday after school starting tomorrow? Since your teacher is going to be absent for quite a while, I'm going to need someone to help me with her class load", she smiled, "And you seem like a responsible boy."

"Well, I guess I can", Avery gave out a half smile and stared at his sneakers.

"Alright then, tomorrow after school. Come straight to the class." Ms. Connors waved goodbye as she headed out the teacher's exit to the parking lot.

As she entered the parking lot, she let her hair down and took her glasses off. A loud cellphone ringtone came out from her bag. She picked up and answered with a different tone, "Alex, what's up?"

The man could be heard from the phone, "Nothing really, they didn't give me anything to do today.

How was being a teacher?", he laughed.

"It was okay, the kids were annoying, but I did meet him."

"Any signs of his ability manifesting?"

"Can't really tell. I'm guessing it's not something obvious like what we usually find."

"Well, you always love a challenge."

"Haha Alex, I'm about to head back. See you there."

"Alright Steph." Alexander hung up and walked down the halls of a large facility. Each room he passed there was a different person staring at him with eyes filled with anger.

**Ian Walters – England**

Ian stood outside his house, staring at the moon. Today was the day of a solar eclipse. Too bad I can't see it, he thought to himself. As he walked to his car three men appeared from the bushes along with his friend Vincent.

"Hey Vincent, what are you doing here?", Ian asked.

"Look I'm really sorry Ian, but the boss--"

Ian interrupted him with a loud chuckle, "So what? Now he's sending you to kill me? I knew I couldn't trust you Vincent."

"You know my situation Ian! You know I have to obey him!"

"You're weak, pathetic!", Ian shouted as he reached for his pocket knife.

"I'm sorry!", Vincent yelled back as he pulled a gun out and shot it three times towards Ian's chest.

Ian fell back towards the floor staring up at the moon, and what should be a solar eclipse. The four men ran off into their car and drove away leaving Ian's body on the ground. Ian picked himself up and felt his chest. "What the fuck!", he shouted. As he lifted his shirt the bullets from the gun fell to the ground with a clang. His wounds were not even there, the only thing the bullets left were a black color on his skin. "They didn't even break through my skin. It didn't even hurt."


End file.
